Naruto: Gin no Okami
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: Que pasaria si un personaje desconocido aparece en la vida del pequeño naruto y se convierta en su mi primera historia porfavor denle una oportunidad
1. Un nuevo amigo

Hola! Buenos días, aquí les traigo mi primer fic original ya que me dieron ganas de escribir algo y sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza que aparte no me dejan dormir porque sueño la trama de este nuevo fic jaja bueno aquí aparecerán OCC de mi propiedad e invención los cuales saque de un juego de rol que jugaba anteriormente bueno sin mas por el momento les dejo mi primer fic se agradecen comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, criticas, quejas, etc.

**Disclaimed: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivo creador así como todos sus caracteres y todo lo relacionado con el anime/manga, solo me pertenecen mis OCC que aparecerán en esta historia.

Personaje hablando

_Personaje pensando_

**Demonio hablando**

_**Demonio pensando**_

_**Técnica realizada**_

**/Cambio de escena/**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amigo.**

Anochecía en konohagakure no sato pero a lo lejos se oía un tumulto de personas enardecidas que perseguían a un niño de pelo color rubio no mayor a los 6 años mientras gritaban cosas apenas entendibles como DEMONIO o CHICO ZORRO, así lo siguieron persiguiendo hasta un bosque al cual estaba casi desierto talvez debido a los grandes letreros de PELIGRO o NO SE ACERQUE que estaban pegados a la valla de seguridad pero al niño no le importaba mucho esto ya que solo subió rápidamente y cruzo la cerca metálica de seguridad mientras la muchedumbre se acercaba rápidamente, entonces el pequeño se adentro rápidamente en el bosque para esconderse de la gente que le perseguía cada año por razones que el desconocía.

**/Mientras esto pasaba en otro lugar dentro del bosque./**

Se podía observar una figura pequeña como de un niño caminar lentamente por el bosque.

¿?: Umm donde estaré... – de pronto observa a un conejo blanco detrás de unos arbustos – oooh un conejo – y se va a perseguir al indefenso animal, mientras este huye de su atacante.

¿?: Siiii tengo un conejo, ahora ¿como te llamare? – Decía mientras miraba al pequeño conejo de frente, pero este le lame la nariz – jejejeje haces cosquillas, ya se te llamare shiro jejeje.

**/Mientras tanto con un pequeño Naruto/**

Naruto: tengo que escapar no quiero que me atrapen de nuevo – decía mientras recordaba lo que le hicieron el año pasado y los que vinieron antes que ese – aunque aun no se porque me hacen eso y jiji_san tampoco me quiere decir porque lo hacen.

Así el pequeño Naruto siguió caminando cada vez adentrándose cada vez mas en el denso bosque , hasta que diviso a lo lejos una silueta pequeña con orejas largas y poco a poco se acerco a ella, aunque con un poco de miedo de que sea un aldeano que lo quisiese golpear.

Cuando se fue acercando pudo ver que se trataba de un niño no mucho mayor a el que tenia un conejo blanco en su cabeza así que decidió hablar con el para saber que hacia en ese bosque.

Naruto: Oye! Espera! Detente! – decía el pequeño rubio al otro niño para que se detuviese este iba caminando y ni siquiera se había percatado del pequeño Naruto.

¿? : Eh? – dijo el pequeño al darse la vuelta y percatarse de que un niño rubio lo miraba el cual llevaba Puesto una playera de color blanco y unas pantalones algo gastados de color naranja con unas sandalias color azul oscuro aparte de que se le podían notar unas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes y tenia los ojos color azul zafiro – ¿tu me llamaste?

Naruto: Si, ¿Que haces aquí en este bosque tu solo? – decía para ver a un niño un poco mayor que el con la piel un poco menos bronceada que la suya y el pelo plateado brillante con las puntas color blanco y 2 mechones de pelo en su frente de color negro y ojos color plata además que traía una playera color blanco y unos pantalones sueltos(1) negros y unas botas de combate de color negro con punta metálica y protecciones de metal en las piernas y unas guantes sin dedos color negros con protecciones en los brazos que se extendían hasta el hombro en dos secciones de que se cortaba en el codo de color negro y los bordes plateados con el kanji Okami en ambos lados y una gabardina sin mangas color negra con los bordes color blanco y en la espalda tenia impreso los kanji Okami(2) y Gin(3) – además ¿Como te llamas? ¿Y porque traes un conejo en la cabeza? – dijo apuntando a la cabeza del peliplata.

¿? : Este pues me llamo Kur creo la verdad no recuerdo muy bien y me desperté hace un rato en medio de este bosque, sobre Shiro_chan lo encontré mientras caminaba por este bosque, por cierto ¿Quien eres tu? – decía mirando al pelirrubio.

Naruto: ah, hola Kur yo me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto un gusto conocerte – decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados y se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza – pero no debes estar aquí unas personas me estaban persiguiendo para golpearme así que tienes que irte mientras yo busco donde esconderme – decía con un claro rostro de miedo y desesperación.

Kur: ¿Eh? Golpearte y ¿eso porque? ¿Que hiciste? – decía un muy confundido Kur mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco y se rascaba la mejilla – le robaste a alguien o que?

Naruto: No, no les hice nada pero todos los años en mi cumpleaños hacen lo mismo se juntan varias personas y tratan de atraparme para luego golpearme mientras me gritan cosas como demonio o zorro – decía con una cara de tristeza y confusión – además cuando le pregunto a Ji_San no me quiere decir.

Kur: Pero, ¿tus padres no les dicen nada porque te golpean? – decía cada vez mas enojado con esas personas que golpean a un indefenso niño de no mas de 7 años.

Naruto: N-No tengo padres, soy huérfano – decía cada vez mas triste mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Kur: oh, lo siento no sabia eso, pero alguien debe de cuidarte o ¿me equivoco? – decía un poco dudoso el peliplata.

Naruto: No, los del orfanato me echaron a la calle hace 2 años mas o menos y ji_san me dio un departamento para mi solo y el me da dinero para comida cada mes, pero los de las tiendas de comida no me quieren vender nada o me lo dan muy caro – decía mientras bajaba la mirada cada vez mas.

Kur: Pero entonces como te alimentas? – decía un poco intigrado por ese hecho.

Naruto: Pues Teuchi_san y Aya_Chan son los únicos que me venden comida en buen estado y son amables conmigo – decía un poco feliz el pelirrubio.

Kur: Teuchi_San? Aya_Chan? – murmura el del conejo en la cabeza un poco intrigado – Quienes son ellos?

Naruto: Son los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen! – decía un muy feliz rubio – ahí es donde compro mi amado ramen.

Kur: Ramen? Que es eso? – decía un dudoso peliplata.

Naruto: N-No sabes lo que es el ramen? – decía con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad según el – es el alimento de los dioses, es la mejor comida del mundo.

Kur: umm, me gustaría probarlo algún día jeje – decía con una pose pensativo y una sonrisa leve en su rostro – ahora porque no vamos a otro lado fuera de este bosque y de paso te escondes de esa gente que dices, ¿que dices?

Naruto: Esta bien, Vamos – decía el pelirrubio mientras empezaba a caminar pasando por un lado del peliplata – te llevare con Ji_san para que lo conozcas.

Kur: Esta bien, Vamos pues – decía mientras seguía al sonriente niño vestido de pantalones naranjas.

Así siguieron caminando hasta que pudieron ver una cerca a unos 100 metros pero pronto se dieron cuenta de una multitud que venia detrás de ellos con varios objetos en las manos como palas rastrillos y artonchas, hasta que los alcanzaron en un momento.

Aldeano 1: oye tu niño deja al demonio y vete o te ira mal – decía un aldeano mientras alzaba una artoncha encendida, mirando al peliplata.

Kur: No se quienes sean pero no dejare que golpeen a Naruto así que olvídenlo – dijo el peliplata mientras se ponía frente a Naruto.

Aldeano 2: Muy bien como tu quieras, Maten a ambos es un seguidor del demonio, acabemos con ellos – decía mientras toda la multitud se acercaba rápidamente a ambos infantes.

De pronto el peliplata sujeto al rubio con un brazo y corrió rápidamente a la cerca metálica que separaba el bosque, una vez cerca de la cerca este solo dio un gran salto y salto la valla cayendo al otro lado de esta, aunque tropezando un poco y dejando libre al pequeño naruto a un lado de el para después salir corriendo ambos niños.

Naruto: Wow, eso fue increíble – decía un rubio muy emocionado por lo que el otro chico acababa de hacer – vamos te presentare a ji_san – dijo mientras corría hacia una torre que se miraba a unas cuantas calles.

Siguieron caminando hacia una gran torre de color amarillo y partes rojas con un símbolo de algo parecido a una hoja e ingresaron en ella y subieron unas escaleras hasta el último piso y vieron a una señora detrás de un escritorio.

Naruto: Disculpe puedo ver a jiji_san? – decía mirando a la señora que era la secretaria.

Secretaria: No le digas de esa manera a Hokage _sama mocoso – decía mientras miraba con asco al pequeño – si, puedes pasar, Hokage_sama esta solo.

Naruto: Que bien, anda ven – le decía al peliplata mientras este le seguía a dentro de la oficina.

**/Una vez dentro de la oficina./**

Naruto: Hola jiji_san, vengo a presentarte a alguien – decía parándose frente a un anciano de unos 70 años de cabello canucio y llevaba ropajes de color blanco y rojo y un sombrero de color igualmente blanco con detalles rojo.

Hokage: Hola naruto como estas? Y quien me quieres presentar? Será ese niño detrás de ti? – decía el viejo hombre mientras observaba a el otro pequeño de cabello color plata.

Naruto: si ji_san el es Kur un amigo que conocí en el bosque mientras huía de la gente que me quería golpear e nuevo – decía un naruto diciendo las ultima parte en un tono triste – además el no me dejo que me golpearan y me ayudo huir de esas personas.

Hokage: oh ya veo, gracias por eso muchacho pero, dime como te llamas? y que hacías en ese bosque? – le preguntaba a el muchacho de gabardina – y donde están tus padres?

Kur: De nada hokage, en cuanto a lo otro la verdad no lo se desperté en el bosque hace unas horas y luego de caminar un rato por el bosque me encontré con Naruto y lo ayude a escapar en cuanto a mis padres creo que no tengo la verdad no me acuerdo, solo traigo este rollo que no e podido abrir – dijo el pequeño enseñándole un rollo que había sacado de su gabardina el cual era de color plata y tenia el kanji de Gin Okami en el – si quiere puede tratar de abrirlo me seria de mucha ayuda saber que es eso

Hokage: umm déjame ver – decía mientras tomaba el pequeño rollo en sus manos y lo examinaba minuciosamente en busca de algún detalle que destacara – parece algún pergamino de sellado, _¿me pregunto que contendrá?_

Umm si, puedo abrirlo pero de verdad quieres que yo lo habrá?

Kur: Este...si, claro no veo ningún problema con ello aun así yo no puedo abrirlo jeje – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano – además quisiera saber para que sirve.

Así el Hokage tomo el rollo entre sus manos y murmuro la palabra _**Kai**_ (liberar) mientras el rollo emitía un pequeño brillo y se habría dejando ver un sello con la palabra Tenkai (mundo celestial) en el.

Hokage: umm ya esta pero no parece haber liberado nada – decía mientras observaba el rollo y la palabra escrita en el tratando de descifrar que quería decir con eso – _me pregunto para que será este rollo, claramente libere algo pero no se que es._

De pronto el peliplata murmuro algo para si mismo, pero el hokage alcanzo a escuchar al murmullo del muchacho.

Hokage: disculpa dijiste algo joven? – decía el viejo mirando al peli plata que mantenía la cabeza gacha – te pasa algo?

Kur: No, no pasa nada hokage_sama solo un pequeño dolor en mis ojos – decía el pequeño tallándose los ojos con sus manos – no es nada.

Naruto: Oye! Kur que te paso en los ojos porque son de esa forma? – Decía el pelirrubio mientras miraba los ojos de su nuevo amigo con curiosidad – se ven geniales.

Hokage: este kur_kun no me dijiste que tenías un kekkei genkai, dime como se llama esos ojos que tienes o cual es el nombre de tu clan? – decía mientras miraba detalladamente los ojos del nuevo amigo de su nieto adoptivo.

Kur: Kekkei genkai? Que es eso? No se de que me habla pero no tengo nombre del clan aunque siempre me han llamado de una manera un tanto rara según yo, pero no recuerdo mi titulo completo solo mi nombre y un pequeño pedazo de el. – decía el pequeño

Hokage: umm que extraño me podrías decía cual es ese titulo que dices? – decía el anciano algo intrigado por esta revelación y lo que esto podría traer si alguien mas se enteraba de esto.

Kur: umm si claro creo que era Kur Gin no Okami y era algo mas pero no logro recordar muy bien lo demás jejeje – decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Naruto: Lobo de plata? Que extraño nombre pero no importa esta genial según yo – decía el de marcas en las mejillas – quisiera poder tener unos ojos como los tuyos se ven geniales jeje.

Kur: umm creo que es posible aunque no serán los míos – decía el de ojos color plata, los cuales ahora eran diferentes con tres círculos concéntricos de color negro y a lo largo de la parte donde no estaban estos círculos había unas figuras en forma de estrella de color escarlata y zafiro en varias partes de cada una de estas (checar la foto de perfil) y 8 triángulos entre cada fila de estrellas.

Hokage: me podrías explicar que quieres decir con eso kur_kun? – decía el hokage claramente intrigado por esta revelación.

Kur: Claro Hokage_sama lo que quiero decir es que con estos ojos puedo ver una posibilidad de que naruto tenga unos ojos diferentes a los que tiene ahora pero no serán como los míos pero algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo liberar esos ojos en el – decía el de ojos extraños – Naruto quieres intentarlo?

Naruto: Claro! Ya quiero ver mis ojos y si tendrán poderes geniales como el byakugan y el sharingan de los clanes de konoha – decía claramente emocionado el ojiazul – vamos vamos ya quiero tener esos ojos que dices.

Entonces el peliplata puso una mano sobre los ojos del pelirrubio y murmuro unas palabras mientras concentraba energía visible en sus manos.

Kur: _**KAITEN (Liberación Celestial)**__** (4) **_– murmuro el de puntas blancas mientras retiraba lentamente las manos de los ojos del pequeño de tez mas bronceada – listo creo que ya esta, abre los ojos.

Así el nuestro pequeño héroe abrió lentamente los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz y disipar el pequeño ardor en sus ojos recién liberados.

Hokage: E-Esos ojos s-son el el Rinnegan – decía el anciano claramente sorprendido por que su nieto adoptivo fue capaz de despertar, aquellos ojos que se consideraban como una leyenda y que se decía eran los mas poderosos de los 3 ojos conocidos, aquel del cual el Byakugan y el Sharingan descendieron desde hace miles de años, y que fueron propiedad de aquel que creo las bases para el ninjutsu moderno, aquel que llamaron como Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) – como lo hiciste?

Kur: no lo se, de pronto me vino a lea mente que palabras decir y como hacerlo también vi. algo así como si esos ojos fueran algo así como una forma diluida de los míos luego de los ojos de naruto descendieron otros ojos uno rojo con algunas manchas negras en el y otro con el ojo de color completamente de color plata – decía el peliplata un poco nervioso de haber hecho algo mal.

Naruto: ji_san hay algo malo con mis ojos? – decía el rubio un poco temeroso de sus ojos y de que su ji_san lo odiase por eso.

Hokage: No Naruto_kun pero es que esos ojos que tienes ahora son muy poderosos y se creían una leyenda entre los shinobis, pero si lo que me dices es cierto kur_kun entonces es tus ojos son mas poderosos que lo que el rinnegan es? – decía el hokage intrigado por esos ojos que el peliplata revelo y lo que estos podrían hacer – _si el consejo se entera de que ellos 2 tienen esos ojos querrán ponerlos en CRA o querrán convertirlos en armas._

Naruto: Genial mis ojos son geniales, no puedo esperar para saber que pueden hacer, pero como los desactivo, estos ojos me están cansando mucho – decía el de bigotes con una expresión en el rostro de cansancio.

Kur: solamente tienes que mandar chacra a tus ojos y pensar en desactivarlos naruto así se desactivaran y para activarlos solo tienes que enviar chacra a tus ojos y pensar en activarlos después te será mas fácil, en cuanto a los que pueden hacer según es lo que vi. Con mis ojos es que puedes controlar los 5 elementos de katon (Fuego), suiton (Agua), doton (Tierra), raiton (Rayo) y Fuuton (Viento) y combinarlos pero no se que otras cosas creo que para eso tendrás que entrenar con esos ojos – decía con una pose pensativa con los ojos cerrados.

Hokage: interesante, pero y tus ojos que pueden hacer? – decía el hokage curioso por lo que esos ojos podrían hacer.

Kur: pues según lo que pude averiguar me permite controlar los 8 elementos y ver claramente la chacra y los movimientos más lentos –decía aun con esa pose pensativa y los ojos cerrados.

Hokage: 8 elementos? Pero solo existen 5 elementos como ya los mencionases anteriormente – decía el hokage intrigado por lo dicho por el otro pequeño.

Kur: 5? Creo que usted olvida el elemento gravedad el elemento yin y el elemento yang – decía el pequeño seriamente al viejo hokage.

Hokage: Dejando eso de lado tengo algo que proponerles ya que con estos descubrimientos creo que seria conveniente que se los diga – decía el viejo llamando la atención de los 2 pequeños – que les parecería entrar en la academia ninja para en un futuro convertirse en ninjas de konoha?

Ambos pequeños: esta bien – decían ambos pequeños el rubio claramente emocionados mientras el peliplata estaba clamado.

Kur: aunque tendríamos que esconder nuestros ojos especiales de los demás – decía llamando la atención del rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

Naruto: Pero porque? Es mejor que los enseñáramos y así nos respetarían desde el principio – decía el rubio con intriga por lo dicho por su amigo ojiplata.

Kur: No digo ocultarlo siempre solo hasta las finales así los sorprenderíamos mas aun así los podemos usar para entrenar nosotros juntos cuando radien nos este viendo y así ser mas fuertes.

Hokage: muy bien pero necesito que llenen estos formularios para que puedan ingresar mañana a la academia, la tuya ya la llene Naruto, Ahora toma Kur_kun por favor llena todo lo que puedas llenar.

Kur: Esta bien Hokage_sama – decía tomando la hoja de inscripción.

**Ficha**

**Nombre:**_ Kur_

**Edad:** _7_

**Clan: **_Desconocido_

**Kekkei genkai:**_ Desconocido_

Kur: Listo hokage_sama tome – dijo mientras le entregaba la ficha al viejo hokage.

Hokage: Muy bien todo listo mañana se presentaran en el aula 112 de la academia a las 8:00 a.m. no lleguen tarde, pueden marcharse por cierto Naruto _kun Kur_kun vivirá contigo a partir de ahora yo iré en la tarde a llevarles las nuevas cosas para que se instale, además un solo detalle mas Kur_kun me preguntaba como le pondrías a tus nuevos ojos ya que necesitaras un nombre para llamarlo.

Kur: umm no me lo había pensado pero puedo decirle luego ya que lo piense bien en un nombre?- le decía al viejo hokage con una mirada calmada.

Naruto: Siii que bien viviremos juntos Kur será genial – decía el ojiazul claramente emocionado por la noticia dada por su jiji.

Kur: Claro será genial vivir contigo naruto jeje y también llevaremos a Shiro_Chan con nosotros – dijo mientras el pequeño conejo blanco salía de su gabardina.

**Nota del autor**.

**Autor:** bueno espero que les haya gustado se aceptan dudas quejas y opiniones constructivas, planeo hacer este fic Naru/harem y kur/harem se aceptan opiniones para la pareja para naruto como para kur solo serán un máximo d para cada uno de ellos, aunque si quieren dar una chica tendrán que poner un motivo de porque consideran que se lo merece.

Antes unas aclaraciones...

(1).-Okami: Lobo

(2).-Gin: Plata

(3).-Kur usa unos pantalones como los del traje de shinigami de Bleach.

(4).-Esta técnica la invente yo pero no pude traducirla muy bien y solo junte ambas palabras en una Kai=liberación y Ten=cielo, celestial, aunque el kaiten de los hyuuga se llame igual no tiene nada que ver, también el rango de edad seria de un máximo de 7 años.


	2. Academia ninja

Hola buenas de nuevo, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimed: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivo creador así como todos sus caracteres y todo lo relacionado con el anime/manga, solo me pertenecen mis OCC que aparecerán en esta historia.

Personaje hablando

_Personaje pensando_

**Demonio hablando**

_**Demonio pensando**_

**/Cambio de escena/**

_**Técnica realizada**_

**Capitulo 2 La academia**

Un nuevo día amanecía en Konohagakure no sato(aldea oculta entre las hojas), se veía a los habitantes de la aldea ninja ir y venir por las diversas calles algunos abriendo los locales de su propiedad ya sean restaurantes o tiendas y algunos otros se veían acompañados de varios niños caminando lentamente a un edificio que se encontraba cerca del edificio hokage, mientras en otro lugar mas específicamente en un departamento de la zona baja de la aldea se podía ver a un par de chicos como de 6 años uno pelirrubio y otro peliplata en la cocina comedor de el departamento mientras desayunaban para empezar su nuevo día.

Naruto: oye Kur que dices, hoy es nuestro primer día en la academia para poder convertirnos en verdaderos ninja y así poder hacer misiones geniales – decía claramente emocionado el de ojos color zafiro.

Kur: Bien pero ya sabes hay que mantenernos con nuestras habilidades ocultas para que nadie sospeche – decía mientras le daba otro bocado a un tazón humeante de Ramen que su nuevo compañero de apartamento le había preparado previamente – cielos me pregunto porque nunca había probado esto, sabe genial, podría vivir de solo ramen jeje.

Naruto: sii no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas probado antes es el alimento de los dioses, yo siempre me he alimentado solo de ramen – decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa que solo el podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Kur: eh? Solo de ramen? Yo solo lo decía de broma, si comes solamente ramen te quedaras enano y te faltaran energías cuando te conviertas en ninja – decía el peliplata mientras veía al rubio con algo de incredulidad de que solo se hubiera alimentado de solamente ramen y no hubiera sufrido de alguna enfermedad de mala alimentación.

Naruto: QUEEEE! NOOOO! No me quiero quedar así para siempre – decía con unas lagrimas estilo anime en los ojos y corría de un lado a otro por la habitación – Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

Kur: jeje esta bien pero deja de correr de un lado para otro que me estas mareando – decía mientras se le empezaban a formar unas espirales en los ojos y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro levemente – bueno primero tendremos que conseguir que comas mas vegetales y algo de carne para que puedas comer sanamente y así tener energía suficiente para los entrenamientos y dejar de comer tanto ramen.

Naruto: No Ramen?! Que estas loco?! No pienso dejar de comer ramen – decía con los ojos muy abiertos y abrazando un empaque de ramen vació de manera protectora.

Kur: no dije que dejaras de comerlo solo que no comieras ramen todos los días , solo tal ve veces a la semana, además así te sabría mejor el ramen ya que no lo comerías a diario – decía con una pose seria y calmada mientras le explicaba lo que harían con la comida y el ramen.

Luego de unos minutos de estar platicando se decidieron por ir a cambiarse e irse a la academia ninja ya que faltaba poco mas de 30 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, unos 15 minutos después se podían ver a dos siluetas de niños corriendo por las calles de la aldea en dirección a el edificio de la academia ninja, luego de unos minutos mas estos dos se encontraban frente a la puerta de madera de el aula de clases, entonces abrieron la puerta corrediza y entraron al aula de clases que les tocaba para su primera clase que los ayudaría a convertirse en ninjas oficiales.

**/Academia ninja de konoha/**

Naru/Kur: Buenos Días! – saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo al entrar al aula donde todos los alumnos de esa clase ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y el profesor a cargo los miraba junto con todos los demás niños de la clase.

Profesor: Hola buenos días por favor pasen y cierren la puerta al entrar – dijo mientras miraba la hoja que sostenía y les indicaba que se pararan justo enfrente de los demás jóvenes de la clase – por favor pueden presentarse a la clase y decirme sus nombres para verificar que esta todo en orden.

Naruto: Hola buenos días yo soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto en conocerlos – decía el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los demás niños lo miraban con desden y algunos otros con aborrecimiento ya que sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no se juntasen con ese niño de cabello rubio desde que eran pequeños, el cual llevaba una camisa de color azul claro con un remolino naranja en el centro y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unas sandalias ninja color azul fuerte.

Kur: Buenos días un gusto – dijo de manera calmada mientras miraba a todos los demás niños de su nuevo salón de clases, llevaba una camisa color gris con un lobo estampado en la espalda y unos pantalones de color negro que le llegaban hasta el tobillo y unas sandalias ninja color negras – mi nombre es Kur.

Profesor: Un gusto conocerlos chicos, como ya les había comentado a sus demás compañeros mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su profesor a cargo por los próximos 6 años que estarán en la academia junto con mi compañero asesor que por el momento no se encuentra pero luego lo conocerán, ahora por favor tomen un asiento libre para poder empezar la clase – decía indicándoles una mesa vacía para 2 personas fondo de la clase junto a una ventana, donde los 2 pequeños fueron a sentarse y luego dirigieron su mirada al frente de la clase – bien todo listo ahora comencemos la clase.

Así transcurrió la clase hasta que al fin llego la hora de salir de clases y los 2 jóvenes se juntaron para encaminarse al centro comercial de la aldea para comprar los víveres para la despensa y así poder comenzar con la nueva dieta alimenticia de nuestro joven de bigotes en las mejillas, luego de unos minutos mas los 2 jóvenes chicos se encontraban frente a un supermercado.

Naruto: oye Kur pero hay un problema, a mí nunca me quieren vender nada y siempre terminan echándome del lugar – decía con la cara un poco desanimada por recordar las varias ocasiones en que lo echaban de esos establecimientos o le aumentaban el precio hast veces el precio normal.

Kur: No te preocupes, si tu no puedes hacerlo entonces lo haré yo, además si a mi no me venden siempre podemos tomarlo y salir corriendo jeje – decía mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Así el pequeño de ojos color plata se adentro en la tienda de alimentos mientras el ojiazul se quedaba sentado en una banca que estaba en la calle mientras esperaba pacientemente a su reciente amigo peliplata, luego de unos momentos logro ver a su amigo con unas bolsas de cartón con varios alimentos y otras cosas mientras salía del establecimiento.

Naruto: Genial conseguiste muchas cosas, pero... – decía el rubio mientras se quedaba pensativo – quien va a cocinar la comida, yo no se solo se prepararme mi ramen.

Kur: No te preocupes por eso yo se cocinar algunas cosas, aunque no son muchas cosas diferentes nos servirán por el momento – decía tranquilamente mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente – ahora vamos a casa que tengo algo de hambre y no tengo ganas de ramen de nuevo.

Entonces el joven de camisa azul empezó a caminar siguiendo a su amigo de camisa gris hacia su departamento, así siguieron caminando mientras algunos civiles los miraban con desprecio, así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al departamento del ahora portador del rinnegan.

Kur: Bien ya llegamos ahora solo hace falta lavar las cosas y cortarlas para preparar la comida, naruto ahora tu me ayudaras a hacerlo mientras yo me voy a lavar las manos y a conseguir las cosas para cocinar – y así se encamino a la cocina mientras el ojiazul llevaba consigo las cosas a la cocina para que el peliplata pudiera empezar a cocinar, luego de unos minutos se podía percibir un olor agradable en el departamento del rubio.

Naruto: Wow que huele tan rico? – decía un ojiazul con algo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras olfateaba el aire.

Kur: la comida ya esta lista ahora porque no preparas un poco de te para que podamos empezar a comer – decía mientras sacaba una cacerola metálica de la cocina y la ponía en el comedor de madera.

Naruto: Esta bien orita vuelvo – decía el ojiazul mientras corría a la cocina para preparar algo de te verde para la comida.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio salio de la cocina con una jarra de te en las manos y 2 vasos de cristal los cuales puso en la mesa junto con la jarra y sirvió algo de te en ambos vasos, así se dispusieron a comer hasta que el rubio probo el primero bocado de ese estofado que el peliplata había preparado hace unos momentos.

Naruto: Wow esto sabe genial!, casi tanto como mi ramen! – decía el pelirrubio algo emocionado y algo cautivado por el sabor de ese estofado el cual había sido preparado por su compañero de departamento – me podrías enseñar a cocinar así, por favor?.

Kur: Claro, pero luego ahora iré a darme un baño, puedes recoger los platos por favor? – pidió el de pelo plateado amablemente, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto para poder bañarse.

Naruto: Claro – solo dije mientras recogía los platos y los utensilios de la mesa de madera.

**/Time Skip 6 años mas tarde/**

Ahora se puede ver a un grupo de chicos sentados cada quien en un salón de clases en mesas de 2 personas mientras el profesor los llamaba de uno por uno.

Iruka: Bueno chicos hoy es el día en que se gradúan por fin de esta academia para ver si pueden convertirse en verdaderos ninja de konoha se les hará un examen que consta en 3 fases Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y una técnica extra para puntos adicionales, muy bien comencemos, los iré pasando uno por uno para que me demuestren las técnicas solicitadas en cada fase primero iremos con el ninjutsu básico – y así fue pasando uno a uno a los alumnos hasta que llego a los últimos que no eran otros que los herederos de los diferentes clanes mas fuertes de konoha y otros 2 chicos 1 de cabello color amarillo brillante y otro con el pelo color plata con las puntas blancas y 2 mechones en su frente de color negro – ahora el primero en pasar es Shikamaru Nara y así un muchacho de unos 12 años de cabello color negro peinado en forma de piña con una chaqueta de color caki y una camisa color gris debajo de esta y se puede notar que debajo de este trae una camisa de renjilla junto con unos pantalones color café claro y unas sandalias ninja color azul.

Shikamaru: Problemático... pero bueno que se va a hacer – decía con algo de desgana el de pelo piña.

Iruka: bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer son el Bunshin no Jutsu(Técnica de clon) – y así con algo de lentitud el muchacho hizo una pose de manos y en una nube de humo apareció una replica de el mismo a su lado – bien hecho Shikamaru , ahora tienes que hacer un Henge(imitación) – y el joven pelinegro hizo unas poses de mano y en una nube de humo apareció una replica exacta de Iruka – bien hecho Shikamaru, ahora por ultimo tienes que realizar un Kawarimi no Jutsu(Técnica de reemplazo) – y en unas poses mas el chico desapareció y en su lugar estaba una silla de madera – bien hecho Shikamaru puedes ir te a sentar, ahora – y así siguió pasando a los demás hasta que llegamos a con el peliplata – Bueno Kur ahora tienes que realizar los ejercicios de tus compañeros creo que no es necesario que te los vuelva a repetir de nuevo – decía el profesor al chico ojiplata.

Kur: no se preocupe Sensei no hay problema – y así rápidamente creo un clon y luego se reemplazo con Iruka que estaba un poco desconcertado por haber sido usado como un simple objeto de pruebas y por ultimo el peliplata realizo unos sellos mas y en una nube de humo apareció un muchacho un poco mayor de unos 16 años con el cabello hasta la espalda y 2 mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro y con las puntas blancas con una túnica de cuello alto de color plata – listo Sensei.

Iruka: Muy bien hecho Kur puedes pasar a sentarte, ahora Naruto es tu turno de pasar tu puedes hacerlo – rápidamente el ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y paso por un lado de el peliplata el cual le dijo unas palabras al ojiazul "Hazlo" y luego el rubio se paro frente a la clase mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con burla y risas ya que en las demás pruebas que se realizaron cada año el ojiazul siempre fallaba estrepitosamente en todas las pruebas que realizaban.

Naruto Muy bien Iruka_Sensei ya vera que hoy si podré hacerlo –decía con ánimo el de marcas en las mejillas mientras se paraba frente a toda la clase.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto ahora realiza las demás pruebas que tus compañeros realizaron, - dijo mientras el otro examinador de el examen Mizuki miraba al rubio con desprecio esperando el momento en que fallara, luego el de ojos azul zafiro realizo una pose de manos y realizo el henge transformándose en un chico de unos 17 años de cabello rubio brillante que formaban algo parecido a cuernos que salían de su cabeza con unos ojos color plata con círculos concéntricos de color negro y llevaba una túnica de color negro que lo cubría completamente hasta la altura de su boca, luego desapareció en humo y apareció un mizuki totalmente descolocado por haber aparecido en otro lugar a su posición previa.

Naruto: Iruka_Sensei puedo usar otra técnica que no sea el bunshin es que no puedo controlar bien michackra para realizarla – decía el rubio con algo de vergüenza al no poder controlar su chacra.

Iruka: Claro Naruto pero no creo que puedas hacer otra técnica si tu control es tan malo como dices – decía el profesor, pero lo que no sabia es que el rubio tenia una cantidad enorme de chacra que prácticamente le era imposible controlarla sin el entrenamiento adecuado siendo que ya había entrenado en secreto con su compañero de apartamento varios ejercicios de control de chacra, entonces el ojiazul realizo una pose de manos y en una nube de humo apareció un clon de naruto solo que este tenia sombra y por el sonido que se escucho cuando apareció se podía decir que era solidó – N-Naruto Que hiciste eso es un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Técnica de Clon de Sombras) es una técnica nivel Jounnin – decía el profesor claramente sorprendido por la sorpresa de este evento ya que no esperaba que el ultimo de la clase pudiera realizar una técnica como esa – puedes pasar a tu asiento naruto lo has hecho muy bien te felicito – decía un Iruka con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el asesor del grupo, Mizuki estaba claramente incrédulo por lo que acababa de ser testigo – Ahora voy a realizar un genjutsu en todos ustedes y tendrán que liberarse de el para que puedan pasar la prueba – decía Iruka mientras hacia varias posiciones de manos y varias plumas se arremolinaban alrededor de los chicos de la clase, de los cuales solo la mitad logro liberarse entre los cuales nuestros 2 jóvenes estaban incluidos al haberse liberado casi al instante, luego Iruka, Junto a Mizuki lograron despertar a los demás para poder pasar a la siguiente prueba del examen –

Bueno chicos ahora pasaremos al patio de la academia para comenzar con la parte del examen de Taijutsu(Técnicas de Combate cuerpo a cuerpo) - decía el castaño mientras los chicos de la clase salían tranquilamente por la puerta en dirección al área indicada, en unos minutos mas tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio donde en las gradas se podían ver a varias personas sentadas para apoyar a sus respectivos hijos o hermanos, mientras con el grupo de chicos se ponían en fila para poder comenzar con el examen – Bueno chicos ahora comenzaremos con las pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en enfrentamientos al azar de 1 vs. 1, muy bien comencemos con esto los primeros en concursar son...

Y así empezaron los combates de los alumnos de los cuales casi nadie sobresalió a excepción de unos cuantos que pertenecían a los diferentes clanes mayores de la aldea ya sea por sus técnicas o estilo de combate.

Iruka: Ahora solo faltan 2 parejas para terminar por favor pasen al área de combate Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka – decía el castaño de la cicatriz en la nariz, mientras el ojiazul se posesionaba en su respectivo lugar, mientras que otro castaño con el pelo alborotado con marcan en las mejillas en forma de colmillos de color rojo se acercaba a su posición.

Kiba: Je pero que suerte tengo me toco el inútil de Naruto esto será fácil no es así akamaru? – decía el castaño a un pello que traía en la cabeza de color blanco con orejas color marrón mientras este solo lanzo un pequeño ladrido en forma de afirmación a lo dicho por su dueño – no creas que por lo que paso en el aula me ganaras lo que paso ahí solo fue suerte pero eso no significa que me ganaras solo eres un perdedor – decía con burla y un tono algo arrogante – prepárate para perder.

Naruto: pues aquí te espero cara de perro! – decía el rubio de manera calmada mientras tomaba posición de combate – o es que tienes miedo cachorrito? Je – dijo con un tono de burla.

Kiba: Prepárate para perder perdedor! – decía mientras cargaba contra el pelirrubio y retraía su brazo y cerraba el puño para asestarle un golpe a su oponente pero cuando ya casi le iba a golpear al ojiazul este desapareció de su vista y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo elevo un poco para momentos después sentir otro golpe en su estomago que lo mando a buena velocidad hacia atrás.

Naruto: je creo que tuve suerte de nuevo no es así? – decía con un tono divertido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un árbol donde un peliplata estaba recostado contra el tronco de este mismo.

Iruka: Ganador Naruto Uzumaki – decía Iruka un poco asombrado por la velocidad y habilidad demostrada por el pelirrubio – ahora por favor pase kur y Sasuke Uchiha al área de combate – y así ambos combatientes se pusieron en el área de combate cada uno en posición a acepción de el uchiha que solo miraba a su oponente con una mirada arrogante.

Sasuke: Ríndete y no tendrás que humillarte frente a una elite como yo cuando te derrote – decía con gran arrogancia el pelinegro.

Kur: Na mejor dejo que trates de "humillarme" – decía con algo de diversión el ojiplata de manera calmada.

Sasuke: hmm como quieras, ahora veras el poder de una elite Uchiha – decía mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el peliplata rápidamente.

Kur: Baka, un ninja debe mantener la calma en todo momento y pensar de manera calmada para lograr la victoria – decía de manera calmada, mientras que el pelinegro casi le propina un golpe el ojiplata solo lo golpea en el estomago sacándole todo el aire que tenia y dándole así la victoria al de ojos color plata.

Iruka: Muy bien ahora que emos terminado esta fase pasaremos a mostrar las técnicas extras para los puntos extra – decía el profesor de la clase guiando a la clase a un área con varios maniquíes de practica – ahora pasaran uno por uno mostrando su técnica.

Así fueron pasando hasta que llegaron hasta los últimos 3 chicos faltantes.

Iruka: bien ahora Sasuke Uchiha por favor pasa a realizar tu técnica – decía el castaño.

Sasuke: Ahora les mostrare lo que una elite puede hacer – realizando varios sellos de manos respiro una gran cantidad de aire para luego pronunciar su técnica – _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de Gran Bola de Fuego**_ – dijo expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego que se dirigió a uno de los maniquíes dejando solo las cenizas de el objetivo – Hmm superen eso – decía con arrogancia el Uchiha.

Iruka: Muy bien hecho Sasuke, te puedes retirar a tu lugar ahora por favor pasa Naruto Uzumaki – dijo dejando pasar al rubio que se posiciono frente a un maniquí de prueba y realizo una serie de sellos rápidamente.

Naruto: Fuuton_**: Renkuudan no Jutsu (Técnica de Bola de Aire Comprimido)**_ - dijo el rubio lanzando una bola de aire comprimido golpeando al maniquí y dejando un hueco en el – listo!

Iruka: Bien hecho Naruto puedes pasar a tu lugar – dijo sin creer que el rubio supiese algún jutsu elemental – ahora solo faltas tu Kur puedes pasar – dijo llamando al ultimo chico faltante en realizar la técnica.

Kur: Bien! – Dijo parándose frente a un maniquí de prueba, mientras realizaba varios sellos de manos rápidamente – Raiton: Aoi Rai no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Tecnica del Rayo Azul) – dijo creando un rayo de color azul que salio disparado de sus manos y que atravesó al objetivo a gran velocidad.

Iruka: muy bien Kur, Felicidades puedes pasar a tu lugar – decía Iruka sorprendido por el jutsu ya que no lo había visto aunque se notaba que era un jutsu de bajo nivel – ahora procederemos a nombrar al novato del año, el cual es...- dijo revisando la tablilla que llevaba en sus manos – oh parece que hay un empate entre Kur y Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Que! Como puede ser eso, yo soy un Elite, un Uchiha yo merezco ese titulo por derecho – decía el de cabello en forma de trasero de pato, con un tono exaltado.

Kur: quédatelo lo ultimo que nesecito es a un emo vengador molestándome – decía con desgana el peliplata.

Iruka: Bien si todo esta bien por tu parte, entonces el titulo se lo quedara Sasuke Felicidades Sasuke eres el nuevo novato del año, mañana los espero en el aula a las 8 de la mañana para la selección de equipos – decía mientras dejaba que los alumnos se fueran a su casa.

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y espero recibir sus opiniones y quejas nos vemos luego...Ja Ne!


	3. Equipos

Hola, si bueno no podré actualizar muy seguido ya que tengo que ir a un ciber para poder subir mis nuevos capítulos, así que mientras no pueda subir iré creando los siguientes capítulos, tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos pero no prometo nada ya que no tengo mucha inspiración y apenas puedo hacerlos de 3K – 4K de palabras, talvez cuando tenga mas inspiración las haga mas largos, bueno ahora pasare a algunos de los reviews.

Ahora...

**Disclaimed: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivo creador así como todos sus caracteres y todo lo relacionado con el anime/manga, solo me pertenecen mis OCC que aparecerán en esta historia.

Personaje hablando

_Personaje pensando/Recuerdo_

**Demonio hablando**

_**Demonio pensando**_

**/Cambio de escena/**

_**Técnica realizada**_

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos equipos.**

**Anteriormente**

_Iruka: Bien hecho Naruto puedes pasar a tu lugar – dijo sin creer que el rubio supiese algún jutsu elemental – ahora solo faltas tu Kur puedes pasar – dijo llamando al ultimo chico faltante en realizar la técnica._

_Kur: Bien! – Dijo parándose frente a un maniquí de prueba, mientras realizaba varios sellos de manos rápidamente – Raiton: Aoi Rai no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Técnica del Rayo Azul) – dijo creando un rayo de color azul que salio disparado de sus manos y que atravesó al objetivo a gran velocidad._

_Iruka: muy bien Kur, Felicidades puedes pasar a tu lugar – decía Iruka sorprendido por el jutsu ya que no lo había visto antes, aunque se notaba que era un jutsu de bajo nivel – ahora procederemos a nombrar al novato del año, el cual es...- dijo revisando la tablilla que llevaba en sus manos – oh parece que hay un empate entre Kur y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke: Que! Como puede ser eso, yo soy un Elite, un Uchiha yo merezco ese titulo por derecho – decía el de cabello en forma de trasero de pato, con un tono exaltado y con un tono arrogante en la ultima parte._

_Kur: quédatelo lo último que necesito es a un emo vengador molestándome por algo sin importancia – decía con desgana el peliplata._

_Iruka: Bien si todo esta bien por tu parte, entonces el titulo se lo quedara Sasuke Felicidades Sasuke eres el nuevo novato del año, mañana los espero en el aula a las 8 de la mañana para la selección de equipos – decía mientras dejaba que los alumnos se fueran a su casa._

**Ahora**

Se puede ver a dos chicos en un claro de un bosque una de pelo color amarillo y otra de pelo color plata ir y venir mientras se enfrentan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a una velocidad moderada en una batalla que parece no tener fin ya que cada ataque que realiza uno es rechazado con eficacia por el otro y así sucesivamente, lo cual parece hacer mella en ellos ya que se puede notar que están cada vez mas cansados, por las ropas algo sudorosas y los diversos raspones a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Kur: hemos mejorado bastante Naruto – decía mientras miraba hacia su oponente de pelo rubio.

Naruto: jejeje si pero descansemos un momento, ya estoy algo cansado hemos estado entrenando desde la academia – decía el de ojos azules, y era cierto ya que desde que Iruka los despidió en la mañana indicándoles que se presentaran mañana en la academia habían estado entrenando en el bosque para que nadie los espiara y/o molestara ya que nadie sabia del nivel que ambos tenían pues ellos 2 habían estado entrenando desde aquella noche en que ambos se conocieron y empezaron a compartir departamento.

Kur: Esta bien, jeje – dijo riendo un poco el de ojos plateados mientras se sentaba en el suelo del bosque recostando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Así pasaron unos minutos mas mientras ambos platicaban de cosas triviales hasta que escucharon el crujir de una rama en un de las copas de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor del claro en el que se encontraban en este momento.

Kur: Naruto, que fue eso? – decía el mayor mientras se ponía de pie mirando hacia donde escucharon el ruido.

Naruto: No lo se pero viene acercándose rápidamente - murmuro hacia el peliplata el de marcas en las mejillas.

En unos instantes mas un ninja de pelo azul grisáceo hasta los hombros el cual llevaba el uniforme chunnin regular apareció encima de una de las ramas de un árbol cargando un rollo de gran tamaño en su espalda, además de que era el asesor del grupo de los 2 chicos que actualmente se encontraban mirando al recién llegado con sospecha y curiosidad.

Mizuki: oh pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es el demonio y su amigo idiota – decía con malicia en su voz el peligris – hmm no estaba en mis planes encontrarlos en este lugar pero creo que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme de el demonio y si me deshago de su acompañante creo que seria un bono extra, si me deshago del demonio me trataran como a un héroe si le añadimos que también me deshice del compañero del demonio me trataran como la realeza jejeje – decía con una voz cada ves mas codiciosa, y así rápidamente se lanzo hacia ambos estudiantes a una velocidad moderada – prepárense porque no escaparan de aquí con vida!

Naruto: Ja escapar? Y porque crees que querríamos escapar de alguien tan débil como tu? – decía el de ojos azules con voz burlona.

Kur: Naruto no lo subestimes recuerda que el es un chunnin, aunque si usamos eso le podríamos ganar fácilmente – decía el peliplata al rubio analíticamente y con voz calmada – solo ten cuidado de no dañar el pergamino, talvez luego podamos darle un vistazo para ver si contiene algo que nos sea de utilidad.

Naruto: Esta bien – decía con un tono animado – Ahora prepárate para sufrir mizuki_teme jeje para probar esto – dijo el de marcas mientras hacia varios sellos de mano a una velocidad muy alta - Raiton: No Yoroi (Elemento Rayo: Armadura de trueno) - murmuro en voz baja mientras una capa de chacra eléctrico envolvía su cuerpo entero dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto con el chacra eléctrico – bien ahora esquiva esto!

Mizuki: Ja crees que con eso me vencerás, yo soy un chunnin mientras que tu apenas eres un estudiante de academia no podrás ganarme jamás jajaja es inútil – decía con clara confianza mientras preparaba un puñado de shurikens en sus manos y se las arrojaba rápidamente al peliamarillo, pero el rubio rápidamente los esquivo a una velocidad impresionante dejando a su contrincante con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad – imposible, un novato no puede moverse a esa velocidad tan alta, aunque esquivando no me ganaras mocoso, jeje – decía aun con confianza el peligris, pero pronto salio despedido rápidamente hacia arriba con una patada a la barbilla haciendo que pierda de las manos el pergamino que traía consigo – aaaah, devuélveme eso, o tendré que matarte! – decía claramente enojado por haber perdido su valiosa posesión.

Kur: Listo Naruto, tengo el pergamino puedes acabar con el – y así como lo dijo el ojiazul le propino un fuerte rodillazo al estomago a una gran velocidad al Ex-asesor de academia lo que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano.

Mizuki: _Rayos, si esto sigue así no solo perderé el pergamino sino que me derrotaran, es imposible que el demonio tenga esa velocidad, que rayos será esa armadura de rayos que lo cubre? – pensaba el chunnin traidor – claro el kyubi, si eso tiene que ser es imposible que un mocoso tenga un poder como ese, listo ya se lo que haré para tomar el pergamino y dashaserme de ellos.- planeaba mentalmente su plan – _Oye Naruto, apuesto a que quieres saber porque todos te miran con desprecio en la aldea – decía con malicia en su voz mientras miraba al pelirrubio de marcas en la cara, mientras este se le quedaba viendo con interés en su voz y el peliplata se unía en la observación de esta nueva platica – eso se debe al zorro demonio de nueve colas que ataco konoha hace 12 años, la historia cuenta que el yondaime lo mato pero eso es una mentira para la mayoría, lo que en realidad paso fue que el Yondaime lo encerró en un niño recién nacido, ese niño eres tu Naruto tu eres el demonio de nueve colas que arrazo la aldea hace 12 años por eso nadie te quiere y todos te odian decía con cada vez mas malicia y odio en su voz, mientras los 2 chicos recién graduados lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras el rubio bajaba un poco la mirada recordando todos esos sucesos pasados donde lo golpeaban o corrían de los distintos lugares para comer o mercados, hasta que recordó aquel día en que conocía a un chico de pelo color plata que se hizo su primer amigo y que comenzó a vivir junto con el convirtiéndose en lo que el consideraba su hermano aunque no compartieran sangre.

Naruto: Y eso que?! Si es cierto que los primeros años la pase muy mal y radien me quería de amigo y mucha gente me corría de los distintos lugares – decía fuertemente con cada vez mas confianza en su voz – pero, yo conocí a alguien a quien le caí bien – decía levantando un poco la mirada – y esa persona se convirtió en mi hermano, aunque no tuviéramos la misma sangre – decía cada vez mas decidido – ahora ya no estoy solo, así que ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, mientras tenga a esa persona que se convirtió en mi primer amigo y mi familia, no me rendiré y protegeré a aquellos que sean especiales para mi, aunque actualmente no sean muchos, juro que daré mi vida por esas personas si es necesario – decía con decisión y fortaleza en su voz y su mirada, la cual estaba dirigida al chunnin traidor ocasionando que este tuviera un pequeño escalofrió que recorría su columna vertebral.

Kur: Y cuenta que yo te apoyare en todo lo que hagas ya que tu eres igualmente como un hermano para mi Naruto, así que juntos venceremos lo que sea que se atraviese en nuestro camino – decía el peliplata con decisión apoyando a su amigo rubio – ahora acabemos con el Naruto.

Así se lanzaron rápidamente al chunnin de pelo gris-azulado, mientras este se quedaba inmóvil mientras recibía una patada a la mandíbula y rápidamente otra patada descendente del rubio que lo mando rápidamente a estrellarse contra el suelo del bosque mientras los 2 chicos saltaban desde las ramas de un árbol realizando varios sellos de manos a gran velocidad para luego lanzar un ataque casi al mismo tiempo.

Naru/Kur: Fuuton: Atsugai(Elemento viento: presión de daño)/ Katon: Ryuka no jutsu(elemento fuego, técnica del fuego del dragón) – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lanzando una poderosa ola de viento y un poderoso rayo de fuego que termino fusionándose terminando por convertirse en una gigantesca ola de fuego que se dirigía rápidamente contra el chunnin que permaneció inmóvil en el suelo a causa de la incredulidad de mirar una técnica de este nivel que podría legar a rivalizar con una técnica nivel S terminando por golpear y calcinar casi instantáneamente a el chunnin traidor y dejando algunos troncos quemándose lentamente – rápido hay que dejar este lugar antes de que nos atrapen – decía el ojiplata mientras tomaba el pergamino en su espalda y rápidamente empezaba a correr alejándose del claro en llamas mientras su amigo rubio le seguía de cerca, luego de unos minutos corriendo por el bosque se detuvieron a una buena distancia del claro y procedieron a sentarse en el suelo a tomar algo del oxigeno perdido por el presuroso escape – bien ahora veremos que técnicas están en el pergamino para que podamos copiarlas, tienes algún pergamino en blanco que podamos usar Naruto? – decía mirando al ojiazul mientras desenrollaba el pergamino en el suelo.

Naruto: Claro, toma – decía el ojiazul entregándole un pergamino de tamaño medio el cual al desenrollar estaba totalmente en blanco – Y que técnicas contiene? Alguna técnica Genial? – decía claramente emocionado por tener algún jutsu poderoso, ya que los que tenían eran puros que encontraron el la biblioteca gracias a que su amigo de pelo plata si podía entrar a ella ya que a el lo echaban cuando quería entrar mientras le decían demonio u otras cosas que prefería no recordar.

Kur: pues si contiene varios jutsus geniales aunque este, es un tanto macabro... – decía el ojiplata con algo de miedo en su voz - Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación, reencarnación al mundo impío) Je quien querría usar una técnica como esta, es casi inhumano pensar que alguien creo una técnica como esta – decía el peliplata un poco incomodo por los requerimientos necesarios para que esta técnica se pueda llevar a cabo – umm haber la siguiente es... Kage Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de replicación de sombra) interesante esto no lo teníamos en cuenta...

Naruto: Que? Es alguna técnica poderosa? – decía el rubio con curiosidad.

Kur: Tú solo piensas en técnicas poderosas verdad? – le decía el peliplata al rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto: Claro! Así le demostrare a hokage_jiji lo poderoso que soy y me reconocerá como un gran ninja y me dará el sombrero para ser hokage - decía el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en su cara y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Kur: - Con una gota aun mas grande en la cabeza – Si, Claro, como sea, te decía que esto no lo teníamos en cuenta el kage bunshin puede recopilar la información aprendida por los clones, esto quiere decir que podemos usar los kage bunshin para aprender técnicas aun mas rápido de lo que podemos hacerlo – decía con un poco de entusiasmo, mientras seguía leyendo el pergamino y transcribía otros jutsus en el pergamino en blanco – el siguiente es Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Sangre) interesante es igual a un kage bunshin solo que este aguanta mas golpes, solo que necesita una considerable cantidad de sangre del usuario para realizarla, talvez nos sirva después – y así siguieron copiando varios jutsus del pergamino hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecer poco a poco – Bien, creo que ya debemos regresar el pergamino con Hokage_san – decía mientras enrollaba el pergamino y se lo ponía en la espalda – Vamos otouto jeje – le decía a su ahora auto-proclamado hermano menor.

Naruto: - un poco sorprendido por su nuevo titulo dado por su amigo peliplateado – Otouto? – decía intrigado por como lo llamo previamente su compañero.

Kur: Claro, tu lo dijiste en la tarde dijiste que era como tu hermano aunque no sea de sangre y como yo soy mayor que tu es obvio que tu eres mi Otouto jeje – decía divertido por la cara que tenia naruto en este momento – ahora vamos, antes de que hakage_san se retire de su despacho.

Naruto: Esta bien nii_san – decía con alegría mientras empezaba a seguir a su nuevo hermano mayor que empezaba a saltar por las ramas de los árboles.

Así luego de unos minutos mas saltando por los árboles del bosque a velocidad moderada para no levantar sospechas salieron del bosque y empezaron a saltar por los tejados de la ahora oscura aldea dirigiéndose rápidamente a la torre hokage, momentos después entraron a la torre dirigiéndose rápidamente al despacho del viejo ninja, en donde entraron rápidamente encontrándose con el tercer hokage firmando una ahora pequeña fila de papeles por firmar.

Hokage: oh que puedo hacer por ustedes chicos? – les decía a ambos jóvenes, mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

Kur: Veníamos a traerle este pergamino que encontramos en el bosque – decía el peliplata entregándole el pergamino que cargaba en la espalda depositándolo en el escritorio del viejo Shinobi.

Hokage: De donde sacaron este pergamino?! – exigía el tercer hokage mirando el pergamino que ya había dado por perdido luego de que todos sus escuadrones de AMBU dieron por terminada la búsqueda de dicho pergamino sin ningún resultado positivo – este pergamino, fue robado de la bóveda secreta del hokage hoy en la tarde – decía un poco exaltado mirando cuidadosamente a ambos recién graduados.

Naruto: Así que Mizuki_Sensei lo robo... – murmuraba el ojiazul en voz baja, aunque el viejo ninja logro escuchar lo que el rubio dijo.

Hokage: Así que Mizuki robo el pergamino... con razón no se presento a dar el informe de la academia junto con Iruka – dijo el hokage pensativo – y como lo consiguieron chicos?

Kur: nosotros estábamos entrenando juntos en el bosque y nos lo encontramos y como somos recién graduados nos subestimo y trabajando en equipo lo pudimos derrotar, aunque luego escapo, pero dejo el pergamino y nosotros se lo trajimos a usted ya que no sabíamos que hacer con el – decía el ojiplata.

Hokage: muy bien, entonces no me queda mas que darles las gracias y luego les anotare esto como una misión clase A en su registro personal a cada uno – decía el hokage mirando como ambos jóvenes se animaban un poco con esta nueva noticia ya que se les notaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual en el rubio era mas notable – pasando a otras cosas, Kur ya pensases en un nombre para tu dojutsu (Técnica ocular)? – le decía el viejo hokage al joven peliplata.

Kur: Si, de hecho ya se como llamarlo, se llamara Mangekyu Hoshigan (Caleidoscopio del ojo estrella) – decía el ojiplata con entusiasmo – ya que el diseño parece un calidoscopio y tiene varias estrellas en el así que así lo llamare hasta que consiga un nombre mejor ya que aun no conozco todas sus técnicas.

Hokage: Todas? Ya conoces alguna? – decía el hokage con curiosidad.

Kur: Si, como ya le había dicho puedo controlar varios elementos como Naruto, y me permite controlar mucho mejor mi chacra y puedo ver 360 grados alrededor de mi y copiar las técnicas casi a la perfección solo que tengo que entrenarlas para poder hacerlas sin ningún problema y una técnica secreta jejeje – decía con un poco de misterio en la ultima parte.

Hokage: Técnica secreta? – decía claramente intrigado por esta ultima revelación – me podrías decir cual es esta técnica?

Kur: Se-cre-to jejejeje la mayor arma de un ninja es el engaño hokage_san así que me abstendré a mi derecho de privacidad de técnicas – decía calmadamente aunque con seriedad en su voz.

Hokage: Esta bien, puedo respetar eso, ahora hay algo más en lo que los pueda ayudar? – decía el hokage solo para alargar el tiempo de descanso para luego seguir con su tortura llamada papeleo.

Kur: solo una cosa, podría ponernos a mí y a naruto en el mismo equipo? – decía el peliplata con anhelo en su voz.

Hokage: pues los equipos ya estaban hechos, pero tratare de hacer algo para conseguir ponerlos en el mismo equipo, considérenlo un pago por devolver el pergamino sano y salvo, aunque también les daré una cantidad de dinero por haberlo devuelto, bueno si no hay mas pueden retirarse ya que mañana tienen que reunirse en la academia según tengo entendido.

Así ambos chicos se fueron retirando del despacho para luego salir de la torre una vez afuera empezaron a caminar al distrito civil donde se encontraba su departamento, momentos después ambos jóvenes arribaron a su hogar en donde pasarían la noche para preparándose para el día de mañana en la academia.

**/Mañana en konoha/**

Se puede ver por las calles de la aldea a nuestros 2 jóvenes héroes correr rumbo a la academia para saber en que equipo los agruparan, ya que según lo acordado con el hokage ellos 2 iban a estar en el mismo equipo solo faltaba saber a quienes le pondrían de compañero, momentos después se les puede ver entrar al edificio donde los agruparían en equipos y conocerían a su nuevo sensei, al entrar rápidamente se dirigieron al aula asignada para la selección de equipos.

Ambos: Ya llegamos! – decían ambos al unísono, mientras abrían de manera un poco violenta la puerta corrediza, motivo por el cual casi todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a excepción de un emo de pelo negro que solo los ignoro murmurando cosas de "dobes escandalosos" o "molestos" donde procedieron a entrar lentamente para luego ir a sentarse a su respectivo lugar al fondo del salón a lado de una ventana donde ambos se sentaron y a platicar de cosas triviales mientras el profesor a cargo llegaba, unos minutos mas tarde se podía oír claramente un ruido muy fuerte que se venia acercando rápidamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de manera aun mas violenta de lo que ellos hicieron minutos antes, dejando entrar a lo que se podía ver una cabeza color rosa y otra de color amarillo opaco mientras ambas gritaban cosas apenas entendibles debido a los fuertes gritos que amenazaban con destrozar los tímpanos de varios de los alumnos presentes, y luego ambas entraron casi corriendo hacia la mesa de el emo vengador de trasero de pato, mientras quitaban de manera violenta a todo aquel que se les atravesara en el camino.

Kur: hay no ya llegaron estas 2 escandalosas, solo espero que mis oídos aguanten hasta que Iruka llegue por que si no tendré que cometer un homicidio doble... – decía mientras se masajeaba los oídos lentamente y trataba de ignorar el sonido estridente de los gritos de esas 2 chicas, mientras que el rubio estaba muy distraído mirando por la ventana y parecía no prestar atención al resto del mundo.

Momentos mas tarde una figura un poco mas alta y mayor que el resto de los presentes entro por la puerta caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al frente del salón del clases, aunque se podía notar una pequeña marca en forma de vena un poco hinchada en su cabeza.

Iruka: YA GUARDEN SILENCIO! – decía mientras aplicaba su Jutsu original "Cabeza gigante no jutsu" haciendo que todos pararan de hablar y miraran fijamente hacia el frente con atención sin decir una sola palabra – bien ahora que todo esta en orden procederé a decir como están distribuidos los equipos no sin antes decir que estoy orgulloso de haber sido su sensei y felicitarlos por haberse graduado de la academia, bien el equipo numero 1 estará conformado por... – y así fue mencionando varios de los equipos hasta que llego al equipo numero 7 – bien, el equipo numero 7 estará conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno – en ese momento se escucho un chillido estridente que dejo un poco sin escucha a varios de los presentes – y Naruto Uzumaki – en ese momento se puede ver a un pelinegro bufar de molestia murmurando cosas de dobes y fanáticas que retrasaran su avance – y como miembro especial y siendo este el único equipo que contara con un integrante extra del equipo 7 Kur – en ese momento el rubio y peliplata chocaron las manos con complicidad – bien ahora por favor pasen a recoger sus bandas que los reconocerán como verdaderos ninja y luego pasen al aula numero 113 para esperar a su nuevo sensei a cargo – y así se retiraron del salón mientras cada quien recogía una banda colocándosela cada quien en la frente a excepción del peliplata que se la coloco en su brazo izquierdo, y luego el profesor siguió mencionando el resto de los equipos ( son los mismos que en el canon).

Se puede ver a varios jóvenes entre chicos y chicas de casi la misma edad sentados en grupos de 3 a excepción de nuestro grupo favorito el cual se conformaba de 4 integrantes, así poco a poco los distintos equipos fueron saliendo del salón cuando su respectivo sensei los venia a recoger hasta que solo quedaron el equipo 7 que cada vez se veía cada ves mas molesto e irritado por la tardanza de su sensei.

Kur: AAAaah si el sensei no llega en los próximos 10 segundos juro que cuando lo vea le arrancare alguna parte de su cuerpo de manera violenta – y como si lo hubiesen invocado un hombre delgado de pelo color plata que desafiaba la gravedad entro al aula mientras leía un libro de portada naranja y que llevaba una mascara que cubría la mayor parte de su cara dejando solo al descubierto su ojo y oreja derecha.

Sensei: hmm bueno equipo 7 los espero en la azotea de el edificio en 5 minutos – y luego se fue desapareciendo en una bola de humo, mientras que un rubio y peliplata desaparecieron en una bola de fuego y rayos cada uno respectivamente, mientras los otros 2 recién graduados empezaban a salir del salón lentamente para ir al lugar acordado, minutos mas tarde se ve llegando a 2 figuras de pelo rosa y negro respectivamente a unas bancas donde se pueden encontrar a otras 3 figuras una mas alta que las otras 2 la cual se encontraba leyendo una revista como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese y las otras 2 figuras mas pequeñas se encontraban platicando amenamente de cosas triviales, hasta que ambos recién llegados estuvieron lo bastante cerca del resto del equipo 7 se sentaron en una banca y procedieron a mirar atentamente a su nuevo sensei por instrucciones hasta que este bajo su libro para mirar a cada uno de sus nuevos alumnos sucesivamente uno por uno.

Sensei: Bien ahora, ya que estamos todos reunidos procederemos a lo siguiente, me dirán su nombre, cosas qué le gustan, cosas que no les gustan, y sueños o anhelos para el fututo, todo esto para conocernos, empezare yo para que vean como va la dinámica de esto... – decía con desgana mientras leía su libro sin restarles atención a los chicos mas jóvenes – bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, me gusta...umm no les interesa, no me gustan pocas cosas y sueños para el futuro..Umm no lo había pensado, bien sigues tu la de rosa – dijo señalando a la única chica del grupo.

Sakura: Bien, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es... – dijo mirando a el pelinegro y sonrojándose un poco – lo que no me gusta es ino-cerda y mis sueños para el futuro es... – dijo mirando al pelinegro con mas intensidad y con un rubor aun mas intenso que el anterior enviándole un escalofrió al pelinegro.

Kakashi: bien, interesante... _al parecer es solo otra chica fan no creo que dure mucho, hmm ya que se le va a hacer – decía y pensaba el peliplata mayor – bien ahora tu el de peinado de trasero de pato –_ dijo señalando al pelinegro del grupo, ocasionando que este gruñera de molestia por la forma en que se dirigió a el.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke UCHIHA – dijo resaltando la parte de su apellido – hay pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas otras que me degustan yo no tengo un sueño sino un objetivo que haré realidad matar a mi hermano para vengar a mi clan y renacer el clan uchiha para recuperar el lugar como el mejor clan que existe – decía con un tono oscuro y misterioso ocasionando que la fanática de pelo rosa chillara gritando cosas de que "sasuke era el mas cool" etc.

Kakashi: OK..._Je tal como lo supuse es un vengador sediento de poder – _murmuraba el tuerto_ – _ahora tu el rubio, es tu turno.

Naruto: OK, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki me gusta el ramen y entrenar técnicas poderosas y mi Nii_san lo que no me gusta son la gente que juzgan sin conocerte mi sueño para el futuro es poder ser un shinobi poderoso para poder proteger a mis seres queridos y poder proteger a mi Ni_san y que hokage_jiji me entregue su sombrero – decía con dedición y alegría en la ultima parte mostrando una gran sonrisa con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Kakashi: _hmm por lo menos ya no anda gritando que será hokage de aquí para allá, aunque me pregunto quien será ese Ni_san del que habla – _pensaba el jounnin.

Sasuke: Entrenar técnicas poderosas? Pero si tu eres un dobe no digas mentiras tu no puedes conocer ninguna técnica poderosa dobe, además porque dices Nii_san que yo sepa tu no tienes familia – decía arrogante el uchiha.

Sakura: cierto! No quieras parecer cool eso solo puede hacerlo Sasuke_kun – decía la pelo rosa de manera irritante.

Kur: Yo soy su Nii_san ya que el es como mi hermano aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre yo lo acepte como mi hermano y por eso es mi Otouto, Kakashi_sensei creo que es mi turno no? – decía serio el peliplata menor mirando hacia el shinobi mayor mientras este solo asentía a su pregunta previa – bien, entonces creo que empezare mi nombre es Kur Jigen (dimensional) lo que me gusta es entrenar con mi Otouto y aprender técnicas nuevas lo que no me gusta son los arrogantes y la gente que mira mal a naruto mi sueño para el futuro es ayudar a naruto a cumplir sus metas y poder crear una familia como un gran shinobi.

Kakashi: bien, si ya esta todo aclarado entonces vamos a el área de entrenamiento numero 7 para empezar con su prueba de ascenso a gennin – decía el peliplata mayor ocasionando que la de pelo rosa lo mirara fijamente.

Sakura: Pero Kakashi_sensei nosotros ya nos graduamos como gennin que quiere decir con prueba de ascenso? – decía interrogante la fangirl.

Kakashi: jeje ustedes aun no se convierten en gennin oficiales, lo que paso solo fue una prueba para separar a aquellos que tienen el potencial para ser gennin de los que no, ahora bien síganme al área de entrenamiento numero 7, los espero allá – decía para después desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

**/Área de entrenamiento numero 7/**

Kakashi: Bien ahora que están todos reunidos pasaremos a la siguiente etapa, ustedes tendrán que quitarme por lo menos uno de estor cascabeles – decía mostrándoles tres cascabeles plateados – para ello tendrán que atacarme con la intención de matarme, si quieren tener alguna oportunidad de tomar uno de estos, aquel que no tome por lo menos uno de estos cascabeles quedara atado a un poste de entrenamiento y no comerá almuerzo, además de que será regresado a la academia – explicaba mientras se ataba los cascabeles en la cintura.

Sakura: Sensei pero solo hay 3 cascabeles y nosotros somos 4, entonces como pasaremos? – decía interrogante por este hecho.

Kakashi: Como ya dije el que no consiga un cascabel será regresado a la academia ya que los equipos estándar son de 4 integrantes como máximo y esta regla no puede ser violada ya que un equipo de 4 integrantes será una clara ventaja sobre los demás equipos gennin, tienen hasta las 3 de la tarde para conseguirlo – explicaba el tuerto seriamente mientras ponía una alarma en un poste de madera que estaba cerca – ahora bien si todo esta aclarado entonces solo resta decir que...Comiencen! – así rápidamente todos se retiraron del claro en el cual solo quedaron el peliplata mayor leyendo su libro de portada naranja y los auto-nombrados hermanos uno al lado de otro – hmm al parecer algunos no aprendieron muy bien el ejercicio de esconderse y preparar un ataque sorpresa, lo esperaría de naruto, pero el segundo mejor de la clase? – decía el peliplata mayor con una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto: Je, no nos subestimes, Vamos Nii_san hagámoslo morder el polvo – decía animadamente el pelirrubio mientras corría hacia el Jounnin de frente con kunai en mano – Aquí vamos!

Rápidamente llego contra su nuevo sensei lanzándose hacia el de mayor rango preparando una patada en el aire, ocasionando que el peliplata solo lo sujetara de dicha pierna con una sola mano ya que la otra la tenia ocupada con su libro naranja – si me atacas de frente no me ganaras, recuerda que yo soy un jounnin – decía el de la mascara – Ahora veras! – decía el rubio mientras maniobraba en el aire para luego tratar de darle una segunda patada descendente, la cual fue esquivada ya que el jounnin se movió hacia atrás liberando al Gennin, aunque en ese instante tuvo que esquivar de nuevo ya que una andanada de shurikens venían cayendo rápidamente de un árbol cercano – uff eso estuvo cerca pero necesitaran esforzarse mas si quieren tener un cascabel – decía el tuerto así rápidamente el de marcas en la mejillas se lanzo de nuevo al ataque repitiendo de nuevo la patada descendente, pero esta vez también fue bloqueada, aunque el del libro naranja no se dio cuenta que el ojiazul estaba haciendo varios sellos de manos a gran velocidad - Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Elemento agua, técnica de la gran catarata) – murmura lanzando para momentos después crear una gran ola de agua que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande y lanzándose rápidamente contra el jounnin, que por la distancia lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de esquivarla, cuando el ataque termino lo único que se podía ver era un tronco todo machacado y mojado en la orilla del claro – Hm falle, ahora donde estará? – decía el rubio mirando de lado a lado buscando a su objetivo – de pronto sintió un temblor en el suelo ocasionando que el rubio saltase de su lugar tratando de no perder el equilibrio, y siendo espectador de como 2 manos salían del suelo en el lugar donde estaba previamente – umm falle, estas atento a tu alrededor bien hecho – decía el jounnin pero luego tubo que esquivar rápidamente otra lluvia de shurikens que venían de el bosque de donde salio un pelinegro que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el peliplata mayor – Ahora te mostrare lo que una Elite Uchiha puede hacer, yo soy mejor que estor perdedores – decía arrogante el uchiha lanzándose hacia el del libro naranja el cual tuvo que guardar en su porta kunai para que no se mojara por la técnica del rubio – pues tenias mas oportunidad mientras estabas oculto para tenderme un ataque sorpresa, ahora los tengo a los 2 en mi campo de visión así que puedo saber lo que harán,_ aunque todavía faltan Sakura y Kur, así que tengo que estar atento por un ataque sorpresa_ – explicaba Kakashi pensando en la ultima parte, luego ambos gennin en el claro se decidieron a atacar juntos, aun con la cara de molestia en el pelinegro uchiha, ocasionando que el tuerto prestara mas atención al combate, así siguieron unos minutos hasta que los gennin saltaron lejos del jounnin y entrando en posición defensiva – que pasa? Ya se cansaron? – preguntaba curioso el peliplata mayor, pero momentos después escucho un sonido algo crepitándose como fuego que venia acercándose a el rápidamente - Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku(Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Infernal) – se escucho la voz del peliplata menor lanzando una gran ola de fuego compuesta por bolas de fuego mas pequeñas que venia precipitándose rápidamente hacia el jounnin el cual se encontraba incrédulo por ver una técnica rango S siendo lanzada por un solo Gennin recién graduado, ya que esa técnica debía de exigir una gran cantidad de chacra y tal vez los únicos que podrían lograrla serian el hokage y Naruto dada su condición especial, pero al parecer este Gennin también podía al ver el jutsu que venia dirigido a el dándose cuenta de este hecho rápidamente utilizo un Kawarimi no jutsu (técnica del reemplazo) para salir del rango de ataque de esa técnica, cuando estuvo a salvo y observando como las llamas se apagaban rápidamente con el agua creada por la técnica del rubio decidió por dar por terminado el encuentro ya que momentos después sonó la alarma dando por terminado el limite de tiempo – bien se a acabado el tiempo para que tomen una cascabel – decía el peliplata mayor mirando hacia los 4 gennin que se habían juntado luego de escuchar la alarma – como sabrán ninguno pudo tomar una cascabel por lo que tendría que mandarlos devuelta a la academia pero como algunos tienen lo necesario para ser gennin los pasare aunque uno si tendrá que volver a la academia y esa serás tu Sakura ya que todos tus demás compañeros lámenos intentaron quitarme un cascabel mientras que tu te la pasaste buscando a sasuke o escondida que tu serás quien regrese a la academia, lo siento puedes retirarte a casa – decía el sensei a cargo mientras miraba como Sakura se deprimía un poco y se retiraba del claro corriendo hacia el área civil de la aldea – ahora bien, Sasuke, Naruto y Kur los felicito desde hoy serán el equipo 7, Felicidades puedes retirarse, yo iré a dar mi informe a hokage_san – y así los miembros restantes del nuevo equipo 7 se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento, mientras el jounnin a cargo se retiraba en un remolino de hojas.

Momentos mas tarde en el despacho del hokage se encontraban 3 figuras una era el viejo tercer hokage, y las otras dos de menos estatura eran los autoproclamados hermanos de cabellos rubios y plateados que tenían una gran sonrisa en el caso del rubio y una leve en el caso del peliplata, momentos después apareció su nuevo jounnin_sensei en un puff de humo leyendo su libro de portada naranja – Yo! Hokage_sama – decía el peliplata mayor percatándose de los 2 invitados extra en la sala – oh que hacen aquí ustedes 2? – preguntaba el tuerto mirando a los 2 jóvenes gennin – pues estábamos diciéndole a Hokage_jiji que tu nos habías aceptado como gennin – decía un ojiazul sonriente, al momento que el hokage miraba al jounnin peliplata – es cierto eso Kakashi_san? – preguntaba el llamado "profesor" mirando atentamente al sensei peliplata ocasionando que este lo mirara con un porte lo mas serio posible para el – Si, le vengo a informar que el equipo 7 a aprobado la prueba a excepción del integrante femenino del equipo ocasionando que esta fuera expulsada dado que no cumple los requisitos para convertirse en gennin – informaba el jounnin – también me gustaría agregar que encontré varias cosas interesantes durante la prueba que realizaron varios integrantes del equipo 7 los cuales se encuentran presentes en este momento – decía el peliplata mayor mirando a los dos jóvenes gennin – oh, y que podría ser eso que dices? – preguntaba intrigado y curioso el hokage por esta nueva revelación – Me gustaría informar que Naruto Uzumaki el cual fue catalogado como el ultimo de la clase de la academia es capas de realizar técnicas de agua de alto nivel, aunque en el registro menciona que puede hacer técnicas de viento lo cual me da a entender que puede tener 2 elementos afín y que podría llegar a tener gran control en estos 2 elementos y también me gustaría mencionar que el Gennin llamado Kur Jigen aquí presente mostró poder realizar técnicas de elemento fuego de muy alto nivel logrando lanzar una técnica nivel S sin presentar bajos niveles de chacra lo que da a entender que tiene chacra de por lo menos nivel kage o aun mas si es eso posible y dado que en la academia muestra que puede realizar técnicas de elemento rayo da a entender que puede utilizar estos 2 elementos a un nivel muy alto por lo menos a la par de naruto – decía analíticamente al hokage, mientras este tenia los ojos abiertos de incredulidad por estas nuevas revelaciones – E-es eso cierto chicos? – decía el hokage mirando hacia los chicos aun sin crees por lo que el jounnin le acababa de revelar – Emm si creo que ya le habíamos mencionado que podíamos controlar varios elementos Hokage_san – decía el peliplata menor mientras su hermano rubio solo sonreía mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Varios elementos? A que elementos te refieres? – preguntaba el tuerto con interés – Bueno ya que usted será nuestro jounnin_sensei creo que podemos decirle aunque tendrá que mantenerlo en secreto – decía el ojiplata, mientras el jounnin solo asentía lentamente a esto – nosotros podemos controlar varios elementos Naruto puede controlar los 5 elementos y uno mas aunque todavía no puede controlarlo muy bien y solo conoce 2 técnicas aunque son muy fuertes según mi opinión y yo puedo controlar los 5 elementos principales muy bien aunque aun no puedo controlar los otros elementos solo uno mas que según los libros nadie mas a podido controlar , Naruto solo puede usar 2 elementos por el momento pero el podría llegara controlar los 5 elementos principales y por el momento esta intentando crear otro elemento fusionando los que tiene por el momento y yo intento crear otro elemento de fusión aunque lo mantendré en secreto hasta que pueda crear una técnica con ese elemento – decía el peliplata menor – y cual seria ese elemento que mencionas que nadie mas a podido controlar? – decía el hokage intrigado por lo dicho por el gennin – solo puedo controlar una técnica con ese elemento por el momento pero es Genial para viajar, puedo crear un portal dimensional que me permite viajar a lugares que ya hubiera visitado antes, oh cierto y también desbloquee una habilidad con mis ojos pero solo me sirve para taijutsu, se llama _**Mundo fantasma **_y me permite hacerme intangible como un fantasma y atravesar cualquier solidó pero me gasta muy rápido mi chacra ya que aun no la puedo controlar muy bien – decía el peliplata menor ocasionando que los ninjas mayores abriesen los ojos de incredulidad por esta revelación ya que una técnica así era increíble y por los elementos de los 2 gennin fácilmente podrían convertirse en 2 ninjas muy poderosos, aunque esto ultimo le preocupaba mucho al hokage ya que si el consejo se enterara de esto indudablemente exigirían que estos 2 fueran puestos bajo CRA para preservar estas habilidades ya que sonaban como un kekkei genkai(barrera de sangre) muy poderosas – bien pero les advierto que tendrán que mantener esta información en secreto ya que muchas personas tratarían de apropiarse de estas habilidades para ellos mismos – ocasionando que los gennin asintieran seriamente a esta revelación – bien solo me queda mencionarles que llenen estas formulas para su registro ninja – decía el sandaime entregándoles unas hojas de formularios para que las llenasen – Esta bien hokage_san/ Esta bien Hokage_jiji – decían ambos gennin mientras tomaban cada quien una hoja para empezar a llenarlas inmediatamente – Toma hokage_san – decía el ojiplata entregándole ambas hojas al sandaime – Bien ahora pueden retirarse mañana comienzan a hacer misiones como el equipo 7 de manera oficial – decía mientras los 2 gennin y el jounnin se retiraban del despacho, mientras el hokage miraba las hojas previamente llenadas por los gennin del equipo 7.

Miembros del Equipo #7:

**Nombre:**_ Kur Jigen_

**Edad:** _13_

**Aldea:** _Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas)_

**Clan: **_Desconocido_

**Kekkei genkai:**_ Mangekyu Hoshigan( caleidoscopio del ojo estrella)_

**Nombre:**_ Naruto Uzumaki_

**Edad:** 12

**Aldea:** _Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas)_

**Clan: **_Uzumaki_

**Kekkei genkai: **_N/A (se dice que grandes reservas de chacra)_

**Nombre: **_Sasuke Uchiha _

**Edad:** 12

**Aldea:** _Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas)_

**Clan: **_Uchiha_

**Kekkei genkai: **_Sharingan._


End file.
